Never Mess With Mitara
by Taichi's Girl
Summary: A strange girl comes into the goodman house and asks to see Merlock..READ to seewhat happens!!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Lone Cat  
Flint:Who's that?(Points to girl outside wearing a tan cloak that completely covers her)  
Sara:You think she might want to come in?It's freezing outside.(Goes to see girl and brings  
her in)  
Girl:Thank you,my name is Mitara.(Sits down,but doesn't take off hood)  
Tony:It's warm in here,you don't have to keep your cloak on.  
Mitara:That's okay.(Lynx jumps on her lap,and Mitara starts playing with him)  
UG(Uncle Goodman):Please.You must be very warm.  
Mitara:Fine,then.(Takes off cloak,showing that she's half blue cat,half human,and wears  
a slashed up skirt and shirt.)  
Sara:Um,mind telling why you look like like that?  
(Tony is hiding in a corner)  
Mitara:I'm a Catra,last of my tribe.I'm looking for a certain Merlock Holmes.  
Sara:We know where he is!Why?  
Mitara:We have some unfinished buisness.  
(Everyone goes to Merlock's place)  
Merlock:Hi guys-Mitara.(Glares)  
Mitara:You hurt me years ago and left me weak.I'm a warrior now,so I'll teach you not to  
play with Catras!  
(Mitara and Merlock start fighting,and,due to Mitara's claws,Merlock is slashed up)  
Sara:Merlock!Mitara!Stop fighting!  
Mitara,Merlock:YOU STAY OUTTA THIS!  
(After 3 hours,they stop,and Merlock is hurt pretty badly)  
Mitara:Never,ever,insult a Catra,for it will follow you,and then you will get hurt!  
Sara:Why did this just happen?  
Mitara:BEcause he and me are enemies.It happened 7 years ago...  
(Flash back)  
10 year old Merlock:Hey,freak!Take this!(Throws big rock)  
10 year old Mitara:OW!Take this!(Starts high speed slashing at Merlock)  
Merlock:Nanananana!You missed!  
Mitara:You shouldn't play with Catras!(Pushes Merlock into a ocean and jumps in and starts  
fishing)  
Merlock:Gahh!I'll get you!  
(Mitara and Merlock limp away)  
(End of Flash back)  
Mitara:..So that's what happened.  
Merlock:That's right.  
Sara:Please don't fight!I don't want either of you to die!  
Mitara:Catras can't die of fights.  
Merlock:Vampires only killed by stake through the heart.  
Mitara:Speaking of which(Holds up stake and mallet and starts chasing Merlock around)  
Sara:Great.Just great.  
  
END  
you like?R+R so I can make more!Request at Tunsani@AOL.com!! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Never Mess with Mitara TWO  
Mitara jumped out the window.Sara never saw her again for two years.One day,she was at a  
cafe,sipping her hot cocoa..and a gang came in.They beat up everyone and then,they left.  
All sara remembered before she blacked out,was Mitara's hooded figure pickng her up and  
Mitara ordering 2 other Catras to pick up Tony and Flint.Sara woke up.She smelled cooked  
herbs and other things.She opened her eyes.Mitara was standing over a low fire,making a  
drink,which she handed to Sara."Drink!It'll make you better!"She said,and gave some to   
Tony,who was awake.Flint lay sleeping,and Mitara had put an extra skin over him.Mitara  
smiled,her fangs showing."You guys can come to the Fevestival tonight."She said,and Tony  
nodded his head."What about our wounds?'Sara asked."Don't worry,the catri herbs will work  
right away,and you'll be fine."Mitara said.Flint shivered in his sleep,and Mitara  
put another blanket over him."You can stay with us as long as you like."Mitara said,  
and headed out the door.Sara looked around.It was a large hut,with blankets and indian games.  
Sara smiled,and fell asleep.When she woke up,Mitara was digging through a box.She looked up.  
"Oh,good,you're awake.Come on,pick something to wear!"Mitara said,and picked for her self  
some jewelry and clothes and went into a room.Sara picked a Indian Dress with beads hanging  
down,and some jeweled sandals.She put them on and then she saw Tony and Flint dancing in the  
things for the Fevestival.  
AT THE FEVESTIVAL..  
Sara,Tony and Flint watched the Catra dancers.Then Mitara started to play her flute.She   
looked different.Her dress went all the way down,and beads hung on it,and her pouch had  
beads hanging down.Her flute wasn't just her normal wood flute,either.It was painted with  
a winged Catra on one part,and she started to play.The song seemed to remind Sara of all the  
good things in life.Then she heard some bongos.Mitara put her flute in her pouch and started to   
dance.  
AFTER THE FEVESTIVAL....  
Sara said goodbye.her eyes watered.Mitara threw her cloak on,and gave them some things,and they  
went to Dr.Goodman's house."KIDS!Where have you been?"He asked."With Mitara.She saved us from the cafe!"  
Flint said."Thank you Mitara-where is she?"Dr.Goodman said.A small tan figure in the distance,Sara knew  
that the Catra had a heart of gold.  
The End  
Sweet!NO FLAMES!  
  
See this box?Write in it! 


End file.
